


De castigo y expiación

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Odio cuando haces así.”“Deberías amarme, en cambio. Te doy una escapatoria del tener siempre que ir despacio por mi bien.”“No me hacen falta escapatorias. Me hace falta saber qué estás bien.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	De castigo y expiación

**De castigo y expiación**

A veces, a Yuto le habría gustado que sus emociones no interfirieran tanto con su relación con Hikaru.

Estaba enfadado, esa noche. Lo había estado durante todo el día, y sabía qué el mayor no había fallado de darse cuenta; siendo respetoso y – bien – probablemente queriendo evitar de acabar en el ojo del huracán, no había preguntado nada.

Y no había preguntado nada cuando, al cruzar el umbral de casa, Yuto le había prácticamente saltado encima.

No habían tenido éxito de llegar a la habitación, Yuto no se le había permitido; por tanto, en ese momento estaba sentado en la mesa del salón, las piernas abiertas y su novio con tres dedos dentro de él, que le hacía gemir sin vergüenza por el tratamiento.

No estaba suficiente.

No estaba ni por asomo suficiente, y todo lo que quería Yuto era tomar su rabia y pasársela a él, así que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba. Tan pronto como posible.

“Vamos, Hikka.” se quejó, al empujarse contra la intrusión para tomar los dedos más hondo. “Estoy listo hace rato, no pierdas tiempo.”

El mayor levantó los ojos a él, dudoso.

“Me apresuraste ya con todo, Yutti. Prácticamente saltamos todos los pasajes que normalmente nos llevan aquí, ¿puedes al menos dejarme hacer esto bien?”

Yuto no tenía tiempo por ‘bien’. Ni lo quería.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

“Por una vez, en serio, trata de no ser el mismo sobreprotector y _dámelo._ Por favor.” dijo, firme, al saber qué no era algo muy gentil de decirle a Hikaru – que tomaba muy en serio el preocuparse por él. Pero iba a pensarlo más tarde, no podía hacerlo ahora.

Hikaru se paró un momento, y quitó bruscamente los dedos.

“Como quieres.” dijo, frio, al llevar las manos a la base de la espalda de Yuto para tirarle contra de sí, al hacerle sentar al borde de la mesa; llevó la mano a su sexo, lo posicionó contra la abertura del menor y empezó a empujarse adentro, ni por asomo despacio como lo hacía normalmente.

Dolía como el infierno. Y al mismo tiempo estaba maravilloso, y estaba exactamente lo que le hacía falta a Yuto.

“Así.” jadeó, al empujar las caderas adelanta para decirle a Hikaru que podía ir aún más rápido. El mayor fue completamente adentro en diez segundos, y de la mirada en su cara Yuto entendió que no estaba muy feliz de sí

Oh, bien. Yuto lo estaba.

“Odio cuando haces así.” murmuró Hikaru, al apoyarse contra de él, el mentón en su hombro. Yuto sabía qué no lo pensaba en serio, que no hablaba de un odio real, pero de todas formas le golpeó.

“Deberías amarme, en cambio. Te doy una escapatoria del tener siempre que ir despacio por mi bien.” susurró, al sentirse abrumado de la sensación de tener a Hikaru tan hondo dentro de sí sin que se moviera.

Yaotome se alejó, mirándole serio, pero tuvo lo mismo éxito de acariciarle suavemente la cara.

“No me hacen falta escapatorias.” le dijo. “Me hace falta saber qué estás bien.”

Yuto cerró los ojos por un momento.

Aunque quisiera burlarse de él, amaba ese lado de él. Amaba oírle decir cuánto le importara, amaba toda su preocupación y amaba cuanto le hiciera sentir a salvo.

Sin embargo, actualmente no había espacio por todo esto, al menos en la mente de Yuto no.

“Voy a estar bien.” le prometió. “Voy a estar bien dentro de los diez minutos siguientes, si empiezas a moverte.”

Hikaru suspiró brevemente y asintió.

Y luego, ya no se controló.

Aunque fuera contra su naturaleza, este humor de Yuto estaba familiar por él. Sabía qué no iba a lograr nada al aguantarse, que el menor se habría quedado insatisfecho, pues hizo lo mejor para consentirle.

Y Yuto estaba increíblemente contento.

Envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor, al aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientras Hikaru empujaba fuerte dentro de él, al elegir la profundidad sobre la velocidad, sabiendo qué estaba siempre más sencillo hacerle correr a Yuto de esa manera.

Yuto agradeció su buena estrella para el conocimiento perfecto que su novio tenía de su cuerpo y de su carácter, y siguió animándole, al tirarse un poco atrás así de hacerle llegar más hondo.

“¿Es esto que querías?” preguntó Hikaru, ahora puesto a tono, al apretar las caderas de Hikaru mientras seguía hundiéndose dentro de él, sin piedad. “¿Estar cogido como si no me importara nada de lo que sientes? ¿Cómo si estuvieras allí sólo para que yo te utilice?”

No decía en serio. Claro que no.

“Sí. Sí, joder, es lo que quiero.” respondió Yuto, al hacer una mueca cuando los empujones se fueron aún más duros. “Que me cojas y punto. Estoy aquí por esto, ¿no? Quiero sentirte todavía mañana, Hikaru. Quiero...” se paró de repente cuando el mayor añadió la velocidad al ritmo, ahora moviéndose sin parar, como si estuviera intentando de hacerle callar.

“Tócate, si quieres correrte.” le dijo Hikaru después de unos minutos, dándole un escalofrío a Yuto.

Obedeció, pronto, al aumentar la sensación de estrechamiento alrededor de Hikaru y al acercarse a él, apoyando la frente contra su hombro mientras seguía tocándose.

“No voy a durar.” le avisó, al jadear pesadamente y al morderle suavemente el hombro para descargar parte de la frustración que tenía en ese momento.

“Tampoco yo.” le aseguró Hikaru, al apretarle aún más las caderas. “Vamos, Yuto. Córrete y punto.”

Y funcionó como por arte de magia; un momento más tarde Yuto estaba más allá de su límite, la mano que se movía de manera errática mientras se corría en esa y en su estómago, al sentirse enteramente vacío. Luego se desplazó atrás, y no pudo no notar la manera como Hikaru le ayudó a hacerlo sin hacerse daño, y se quedó allí, los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la sensación de Hikaru que todavía se movía dentro de él, en el maravilloso dolor que sentía, en cuanto fuera demasiado y aún no suficiente.

De todas maneras, no duró; unos momentos más tarde le sintió pararse, y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver la expresión de éxtasis en su cara mientras se corría dentro de él, al empujar a través del orgasmo hasta que fue completamente agotado, y finalmente se paró.

Fue irreal, por un instante. Las manos de Hikaru estaban todavía apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, su sexo deslizó despacio fuera de él, al dejarse un desastre detrás; de todas maneras, no estaba desagradable, aún no.

Todavía tumbado en la mesa, le miró a Hikaru retroceder e ir al cuarto de baño, y volver unos segundos más tarde con una toalla mojada en la mano.

Yuto se sentó, al sentirse aún más dolorido de lo que había pedido, y le echó un vistazo de disculpa.

“Hikka...” murmuró, mientras el mayor les limpiaba ambos de manera mecánica, los ojos bajos.

“¿Qué?” preguntó; no parecía enfadado. Decepcionado, quizás.

“¿Puedes besarme?” pidió Yuto, al sonrojar ligeramente, e Hikaru levantó los ojos a tiempo para darse cuenta.

“No lo sé.” dijo, sarcástico. “¿No querría decir que me importa de ti?”

Yuto absorbió el golpe, porque estaba más que merecido.

“¿Y no es así?” preguntó, al esforzarse de sonreír.

Hikaru suspiró, al abandonar la toalla en la mesa y al dar un paso atrás para mirarle.

“Sabes, no me molesta tener sexo contigo de esta manera. Me gusta cuando sólo quieres estar allí y tomarlo, me excita y no tengo problemas a admitirlo.” le lamió el labio inferior, pensativo. “Pero no me gusta cuando parece que digas en serio. Como si pensaras realmente que debería dejar de preocuparme si te hago daño o no, si te gusta o no.” siguió mirándole. “Querría que hablaras conmigo cuando hay algo que te molesta, en cambio que hacérmela desquitar con tu pobre cuerpo.”

Yuto no pudo evitar de reír, aunque fuera una descripción muy precisa de las dinámicas de lo que acababa de pasar.

“Ven aquí.” pidió, al acercarse para tomarle las manos y al tirarle contra de sí. “No me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy así. Está como si quisiera que me rompas, que dejes salir toda la rabia, y...” se encogió de hombros, incómodo. “Y luego quiero también que juntes las piezas.”

Hikaru suspiró, exasperado, pero luego cumplió la petición precedente y le besó, más intensamente de cómo habría hecho normalmente.

“Te quiero.” le dijo, al alejarse. “Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa lo que haces o lo que dices, nunca vas a tener éxito de hacerme dejar de quererte.”

Estaba mejor así. Tanto bien que – si Yuto lo hubiera pensado antes – no le habría hecho falta el sexo, la brutalidad, el dolor, nada así. Echó los brazos al cuello de Hikaru y le abrazó, girándose para besarle una sien.

“Claro que lo sé.” murmuró contra su piel. “Y no lo dudaba. Yo...” hizo una pausa, y no pareció tener intención de seguir. 

Hikaru le alejó un poco, luego le ayudó a bajar de la mesa y le condujo al sofá, enfadándose al ver su novio hacer una mueca mientras se sentaba.

“¿Qué fue?” le preguntó, al cruzar los brazos y al mirarle fijo. “¿Estabas enfadado especificadamente conmigo o yo era sólo el único en los alrededores que podía ser víctima de tu rabia?”

Yuto rio y sacudió la cabeza. Se le acercó y empezó a acariciarle perezosamente una pierna, mientras tomaba una manta para cubrirles.

De repente, estaba muy consciente de sí.

“No eres tú.” le aseguró, y luego hizo una mueca. “Bien, al menos no totalmente.” hizo un sonido exasperado. “¿Recuerdas anoche?”

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

“Sí. Saliste con Suda-kun, ¿no?” se puso tenso. “¿Pasó algo raro?”

Yuto sonrió, engreído, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No de la manera que imaginas tú.” se apresuró a decirle, antes que pudiera levantarse del sofá e ir a matar a Masaki.

Hikaru pareció calmarse bastante de seguir escuchando.

“Pues, ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, ahora sinceramente curioso.

Yuto suspiró, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

“Bien, bebemos mucho.” se encogió de hombros. “Él más que yo. Y es mi amigo y todo, pero está muy desagradable cuando bebe.”

“No es muy agradable tampoco cuando está sobrio.” comentó brevemente Hikaru, con una sonrisa fingida en la cara. Yuto rio, al golpearle un hombro.

“Deja de ser celoso, Hikka. Créeme, pronto no vas a necesitarlo.” se mordió un labio, fuerte. “Me estaba contando algo sobre una cita, habló por _un siglo_ , y honestamente sólo quería que cerrara esa boca. Y luego, en un absoluto sinsentido, me preguntó si en este momento tú estuvieras saliendo con alguien.” dijo, rápidamente, como si quisiera quitarse el peso tan pronto como posible.

“¿ _Yo_?” respondió Hikaru, incrédulo. “¿Qué demonio se puso en la cabeza?”

Yuto se puso tenso, mientras con la mente volvía a los detalles de la noche anterior. Le habría gustado estar un poco más borracho, de manera que no fueran tan claros.

“Seguía diciendo cuanto eres lindo, cuanto eres gentil y...” hizo una mueca. “Y cuanto eres _sexy_.” sacudió la cabeza. “Te vio algo como tres veces en su vida, Hikaru. ¿No te digo siempre que eres demasiado gentil con las personas que no conoces bien? ¿Por qué no puedes estar aterrorizados de los extraños como a Yuri, o algo así?” se quejó, ahora enfadado como antes. Trató de calmarse, de todas maneras, que era el punto del abrirse con su novio.

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

“¿Pues estás enfadado porque _tu_ amigo piensa que yo sea lindo y sexy?” preguntó. “No es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Además, siempre dejé en claro que no le soporto, no hay nada de qué preocuparte. No creo que voy a cabalgar hacia el atardecer con él dejando a ti atrás.” bromó, aun siguiendo teniendo una expresión confundida en la cara.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco.

Le escapaba el punto, claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

“No estoy celoso de Masaki.” dijo, con desdén. “La parte de mí que no quería matarle, de hecho, pensaba que fuera bastante gracioso, si pienso en lo que piensas tú de él.”

“Lo sé. Y está bastante útil también, si lo piensas. Está probable que ahora vaya ser menos celos, al saber qué yo soy más su tipo que tú.” inclinó la cabeza de un lado, al mirar intensamente al menor. “¿Pues qué, Yutti? Hasta ahora, no me parece nada que debería haber desencadenado lo que acaba de pasar.”

“No debería.” confirmó Yuto, al asentir. “Pero, Hikka, ¿Cómo piensas que respondí yo cuando me preguntó de tu vida sentimental?”

Hikaru se salió los ojos, la pregunta completamente inesperada.

“Bien... yo que tú, habría sido vago y le habría dicho algo como que te veías con alguien, pero que no estaba muy seguro. Habría ido sobre seguro.”

“Estoy feliz que seas tan confiado.” siseó Yuto, increíblemente irritado. “Me gustaría que tuvieras más amigos interesados en mí, dado que te ocupas tan bien.” se mordió la lengua y cerró brevemente los ojos. Todo esto no iba a llevar a anda. “Yo, por otra parte, no tuve tu presencia de ánimo. Pues le he dicho que hasta donde yo sé, no estás con nadie.” hizo un sonido frustrado, y se dejó llevar por todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento. “Lo pensé por una fracción de segundo, no me dio mucho más. Y pensé que tú y yo mantenemos un perfil bajo, que no deberíamos publicitar mucho nuestra relación, pues le he dicho sólo que estás soltero, y listo para ser tomado.” suspiró. “Me hizo estar mal, Hikka. Me hizo estar mal decírselo, me hizo estar mal tener que estar allá y oír a _él_ decir cuánto eres maravilloso, sin tener la posibilidad de decirle qué lo sé cuánto eres jodidamente fantástico, que ni tiene idea de cuánto, y que no debería ni osar pronunciar tu nombre, porque tú eres _mío_.” allí se dio cuenta de haber ido allá y se paró, al sonrojar. “Lo siento. No sé porque me hizo este efecto, pero fue así. Y es terrible la manera como reaccioné y como me haya descargado contigo. Lo siento mucho, Hikka. Ni debería haberlo pensado, quizás habría sido mejor.”

Hikaru se quedó en silencio por un rato, al mirarle como si le estuviera estudiando.

Después de un poco más extendió los brazos y los llevó alrededor de los hombros de Yuto para hacerle acercar, y le besó.

“Lo siento.” dijo, y parecía bastante sincero de hacer sentir a Yuto menos enfadado. “Tienes razón, si hubiera oído a alguien hablar así de ti, probablemente le habría ahogado en su cóctel. Fuiste bueno a dejarle vivir, pensándolo bien.” le dio otro rápido beso en los labios, antes de seguir. “Pero, en serio Yutti, sé qué tenemos que ser discretos y todo, pero... lo dijimos a los chicos porque habría sido difícil mantener el secreto. Aunque le odie y me haga pensar que tus gustos para los amigos sean horribles, a ti te importa de ese pequeño idiota insufrible. Pues, creo que deberías habérselo dicho.”

Yuto se giró entre sus brazos, al levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

“No quería... sabes, sin decírtelo antes. No podía decidir solo, aunque si dado como fue, quizás debería haberlo hecho.” se encogió de hombros. “Pues, la próxima vez que estoy con él, ¿puedo decirle que no tiene suerte?” preguntó, esperanzado.

Hikaru rio y asintió.

“La próxima vez que le ves, le puedes decir que estoy con alguien, que la persona con quien estoy es el hombre que quiero y que voy a querer para siempre. Que me importa de él más que de mí mismo, y que desde cuando estoy con él ni he tenido éxito de mirar en dirección de otro hombre.” sonrió, tierno. “Luego, si tuviera que hacerse muy personal o incómodo, siéntete libre de decirle que le odio.” añadió, con una sonrisita.

“¡Hikka!” Yuto se sentó, al sacudir la cabeza. “Deberías haberme disculpado, ir al cuarto de baño y llamar a ti para que me salvara. Eres muy bueno con eso.” admitió, al hacer pucheros.

Hikaru rio, y le retomó entre los brazos.

“Lo siento que no insistí un poco más para saber lo que había desencadenado el mal humor. Deberías realmente dejar de reaccionar de esa manera, Yu.” le reprochó, al pasarle una mano en el pelo.

“Me reconforta.” respondió Yuto, al respirar hondo. “Cada vez que me siento inseguro, sentirte de esa manera... me calma. Me hace sentir como si te perteneciera, y viceversa. No dejaría a nadie más en el mundo hacerme algo así, no me pondría en una posición tan vulnerable. Sólo es esto. Me hace falta recordar a mí mismo que lo que tenemos es...” otra vez, se paró, pero del beso que siguió supo que Hikaru había entendido el sentido.

“Sigo desaprobando tus métodos, aunque entiendo las razones.” le aseguró. “Y no nos va pasar nada, Yu. No me importa del millar de Suda Masaki que hay en el mundo.” sonrió. “De todas formas, soy tuyo, entiendo.”

Yuto cerró los ojos, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

“Estoy feliz que pienses como a mí.” bromó, al besar la piel desnuda del mayor y al subir la manta para cubrirle. “Ahora, si me lo permites, quiero estar un poco así. Estoy un poco dolorido, mi novio fue muy duro conmigo esta noche.”

De la manera como saltó el pecho de Hikaru supo que estaba a punto de decir – o más probablemente gritar – algo, pero aparentemente el mayor al final decidió de pasar por alto.

Yuto fue feliz; ya no quería discutir.

Sólo quería quedarse allí, con el hombre que quería y que le quería, sin que le importara de quien lo supiera y quien no. Sólo importaba que lo supiera Yuto.


End file.
